No Church in the Wild
by Bolinlover123
Summary: Prompt turned into full-blown AU fic. During book two, Mako's life seems to be great. He's dating the Avatar, has a job he loves. If his parents could see him now, he's sure they'd be proud. Mako has everything he could ever want, and more. Until Bolin is taken.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! This is a story I am co-writing __by myself, Bolinlover123, and with"Rent-Fanfictions". We are going to switch off every chapter or so, but the story will always be here on my account. 'Rent-Fanfictions" name is Kris; she is a darling and puts her heart and soul into all the characters and stories that she creates. Go give her account a look-see, it will not disappoint. ;)_

_"Could I ask for a prompt maybe? I'm a sucker for bro feels, for real. Could you do one that's set around book two when nothing crazy has happened yet? Mako is busy being a cop etc, and everyone is going about their own lives, and Bolin is left to his own devices. One day on the way home from a failed practice, he gets taken by rival triple threats who always hated him when he was a kid, and goes missing for about eight months. Mako climbs the walls, etc. He eventually manages to escape, and make it back home. Bonus points if the gangsters mess with his head, tell him Mako doesn't love or care for him anymore because hes always so busy, EXTRA BONUS POINTS FOR A FLUFFY REUNION BETWEEN THE BROS IN THE END"_

_Soooooo...this is what we came up with together! Enjoy!_

"No Church in the Wild," By Bolinlover123 and Rent-fanfictions:

He couldn't believe how much of a dramatic turn his life had taken.

It only seemed like yesterday he was sleeping in trash piles, struggling to go on, desperate to find something that resembled food so he could feed his little brother, and make it through another night. It only seemed like yesterday when he was fighting for everything he had, his life, a pathetic alley he called home, and his most prized possession in the world.

Bolin.

He had kept that promise to his parents he made so long ago, and sure enough, when Bolin turned fourteen, the spirits sent a blessing named Toza, who took them in, fed them, and offered them a home of their own. Toza, who gave them another chance at life in the form of probending. Toza, who saved them from an awful life of crime, and certain death.

Bolin was safe, and so was he. They were managing, surviving, living.

He wouldn't ever forget their first night in the attic, carrying up the little to no possessions they owned, and settling in somewhere that finally belonged to them. Toza expected the dusty apartment to be cleaned, and Mako happily obliged.

He and Bo were scrubbing and waxing the floors until early the next morning.

Sleeping among rats and filth for a third of your life never failed to inspire neatness in a person. Toza couldn't help but smile when he found them tangled up together that afternoon, passed out among a pile of dirty rags, Mako holding Bolin close, his arms shielding his brother protectively, ready to lash out at a moment's notice if he was to be awoken by any sudden threat.

Oh, how things had changed.

Two years later, when Bolin was sixteen, and Mako eighteen, the fire ferrets were slowly rising. Slowly- due to a certain water bender named Hasook who couldn't give two shits about the fate of them, or their beloved tournament. Grueling practices weren't always enough, and it seemed their teammate was a deadweight to their progress.

Mako felt panic rise up in his chest when Hasook threw his helmet to the floor, and stormed out. No team, no tournament. No tournament, no winnings.

_ No winnings?_

And they were right back to square one.

Their next savior was, ironically, the Avatar. Korra had stepped up, and despite a shaky start, had proven herself, and helped them advance.

It was that same month Mako got the second worst scare of his life.

The first being self-explanatory.

Bolin was late, later than usual, which wouldn't have phased Mako so much if the threat of Amon wasn't looming over the city like a wool blanket. The idea of so many people rising up- hating benders- the thought itself was scary enough.

He didn't need to see it in action.

With his brother's dumplings getting cold on the table, and an awful knot beginning to twist itself in his stomach, Mako had prayed to Aang himself that Bolin was just being a goofy kid as always, and visiting Korra, interrupting her training with offers to get noodles or something. Bolin couldn't be in danger. Days of worry were over for them.

Weren't they?

When his search at Air Temple Island turned up empty, he had done something every stubborn bone in his body had always refused from the time he was eight- accept someone's help. If it wasn't for Korra, who turned out to save them once again, he never would have been able to locate his brother.

When he stood in the crowd of that rally, people all around him who would jump at the chance to see him dead if they knew who he really was- the only fear in his heart was one that was desperate for the fate of his earth bender. When the fog settled, and Bolin was kneeled on the stage like a sick circus attraction, people screaming, jeering, and booing as if he was public enemy number one, Mako's stomach felt sick.

When he watched Amon take away the bending of the infamous Lightning Bolt Zolt- the man whom he and Bolin feared the most as a child- the criminal who could send a whole room running just by clearing his throat- he knew everyone on that stage was in grave danger. When Republic City's number one crime boss flopped over onto the ground, flailing his now useless arms like a fish out of water- Mako began urging Korra in his mind to hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!

Lucky for Bolin, right when Amon had him, the explosion of steam had sent people running, and he was forced to back off, and make a quick escape. Climbing up on the stage, Mako choked on his premature relieved sigh when he noticed an equalist creeping up behind his baby brother- the sinister red glow of the goggles they wore looming closer and closer. His amber eyes narrowing, he broke into a sprint.

_I've kept him out of harm's way for nearly ten years._

_You won't take him from me yet…._

With a snarl, and adrenaline clouding his vision, he grabbed the attacker's arm, and sent them flying so far through the hazy smoke, he was sure they would believe themselves to be a bird before they hit the ground. He spun around, making sure Bolin wasn't hurt. His brother was shouting something, but the blood roaring in his ears blocked it out, and caused him to grab the shorter teenager, and make a quick run for the exit.

They had to fight with an equalist again, cold metal electrified them both, and sent them to the ground, twitching. Mako cursed as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

_No. Not now… Not yet_…

The unmistakable sound of a body slamming metal caused him to breathe again. Maybe his parents weren't around anymore.

But that didn't mean they weren't watching over him.

Korra had helped him onto Naga, and they were running. He almost panicked again before he heard his little brother being thumped against the massive animal's chest as he was carried in her mouth below. Sitting back against the saddle, and letting his eyes fall closed, he pinched the bridge of his nose in absolute frustration. Yes, Bolin had a knack for getting into stupid situations.

And this time, it almost cost him his bending. Better yet? His life.

Korra said nothing as they ran on, Bolin begging for them to stop and let him onto the saddle. Mako had his arms crossed, and his eyes were tired.

The bumpy ride was his brother's punishment.

Once they got back to the front steps of the arena, Korra gently stopped Naga, and the polar bear dog dropped Bolin to the ground, who coughed a little, and sneezed, the dirt from the ride home still clinging to him. He struggled to his feet, and shuffled off to the side as Mako got down, and approached Korra, who was beginning to lead Naga away.

"Korra? Wait…"

Korra paused, and turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. Mako gave a small smile, and a nod.

"Thanks…."

Korra gave a small smirk, and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Anytime, City boy…." She then hopped onto Naga, and waved to Bolin, who smiled at her gratefully. She gave one final command of: "Come on, girl…" and she was off, leaving the two brothers alone.

Mako stood in silence for a while before stalking past Bolin, and heading for the door.

"Mako?" Bolin squeaked, and the elder paused, his shoulders tight. Bolin could have sworn he saw smoke coming from his brother's ears.

There was an even longer stillness. Bolin finally took a deep breath, and looked up.

"I'm sorry…"

Mako slowly turned around, eyes narrowing. A fire ignited in his gut.

"You're _sorry_?" he stepped forward a bit, his voice getting higher in volume. "You worry me sick, get yourself thrown onto Amon's doorstep, have me and Korra out searching the entire city for you all night, almost lose your bending, and _you're sorry!?"_

Bolin winced, and his eyes met the ground.

"I… I only wanted to-"

"We were done working for the triple threats, Bolin!" he's screaming now, the worry long gone, replaced with ripe anger he'd been choking back all night. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Stay away from them! I could have gotten the money from the power plant! I would have figured something out! But there you go again, doing stupid things, and getting in way over your head!"

Bolin was nearly in tears.

"M-Mako…"

"You could have been hurt! Spirits, Bolin! You could have been killed!"

With tears streaming down his face, he finally cried out:

"Well, maybe I was sick of being the useless one, okay!?"

Mako froze, the rage he once felt instantly beginning to settle.

"What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me…" Bolin whispered, wiping his tears away impatiently. "No matter what I do, I'm always the baby who has to be taken care of… or shrugged off… I was finally gonna do something myself… help out… pull my weight… everything was fine until the Equalists came… they ruined everything, and I failed… I got you worried and upset again…"

Mako didn't know what to say. He walked forward, resting a hand on his little brother's shoulders.

"Bo… don't you ever think for a second that you're useless… you kept me going on the streets when nothing else would… you're the reason I act so brave and cool all the time… because without you? I wouldn't be able to even get out of bed… You mean so much to me, Bolin… you have no idea… I love you more than anyone in the world…"

Bolin sniffled a little, and looked up.

"Y-yeah?"

Mako nodded.

"Yeah… your heart was in the right place, bro… I know that… I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

Suddenly, Bolin threw himself into Mako's arms, and held tight. Mako returned the hold in an instant, feeling himself choke up as he ran a hand through his brother's hair.

"I- I was so scared…." Bolin whined, his face nuzzled into Mako's neck. "I-I thought I wasn't ever gonna see you again… I'm so sorry, Mako…."

Mako let his eyes fall closed.

"I was afraid too, Bolin…" his voice cracked. "Afraid that I'd lose you forever…" He tightened his grip. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand me? By Agni, you scared me half to death…" He drew in a quick breath.

Bolin couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"I won't, big bro… I promise…"

..

.

..

Another year after that, and his life began to change even further.

The battle with Amon had finally come to an end.

He and Korra were together, which made him happier than he'd been in a very long time. The love and devotion he felt towards her was unparalleled by anything else he'd ever thought about before. She wouldn't ever abandon him, or turn her back. He needed her.

And she needed him.

If that wasn't good enough, he felt he had purpose when he joined the Republic City Police force. How far he had come- years ago he was running with triads, but now?

Now he was busting their operations, throwing them behind bars, and almost every day, his proud, smiling face was on the front page of the papers. If his father could see him now, he had no doubts how proud he would be. He flew down the streets on his motorcycle on the hunt for his latest criminal, fire propelling him faster than the engine dared to go by itself. His heart was pounding, his spirits were soaring….

And he hadn't ever felt so alive.

The next day, he didn't have to report for duty until later on. He hummed to himself, excited about the fact that after work- he was to go to dinner with Korra at their favorite restaurant. Things were looking up. The city was prospering, crime was beginning to lower, and nobody wanted to end the world. The sun began to rise, and he rubbed his eyes a little, a smile gracing his features.

Oh, so far he had come.

He set about making breakfast, Pabu climbing his leg, and sitting on his shoulder, begging for scraps. He slipped the small creature a few, and pet him gently behind the ears. He heard Bolin's loud snoring from the next room, and rolled his eyes with a smirk. Once a plate was on the table, he walked down the hall, and opened his brother's door.

"Bo…. Rise and shine, buddy. Time to get up!"

Bolin murmured something incoherent, and rolled over with an annoyed grunt. Mako walked over to his bed, and poked him gently.

"Come on, bro. I made breakfast."

"Don't want any…"

"Sure you do. Let's go, up!

"Spirits… what time is it?"

"Five A.M."

"FIVE A.M!?"

"That's what I said."

"Get out, Mako… no living thing should have to be up this early… except for you… because I'm pretty sure you aren't human…"

"Oh, ha, ha…. Am I gonna have to take your blanket again?"

"Noooo! It's cold!"

"Then get up!"

"Why are you doing this, you evil monkey-rat?"

"Because." Mako began, ripping the quilt from his little brother's body. "If I don't, then you'll sleep all day, and won't be able to get any rest later… what kind of brother would I be if I let that happen?"

"A better one!" Bolin yelled, shivering. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. "Alright, Alright, I'm awake, can you get out now!?"

Mako smirked.

"Hurry up and get dressed… the food is getting cold."

A few minutes later, a half asleep Bolin was at the table, nibbling on the food Mako prepared like a zombie. The firebender stepped out of his room, all dressed in his uniform, ready to head out for an early morning patrol. Before he walked into the kitchen area, he noticed Bolin staring at the front page of the paper sadly, and shaking his head. He walked over, grabbing it, and narrowing his eyes at the headline.

"FIRE FERRETS HUMILIATED AFTER TWELFTH CONSECUTIVE DEFEAT THIS SEASON."

Mako couldn't help but feel a small ache in his heart. Of course his brother was still in probending; he wasn't a cop, or the avatar. He rested a hand on the earth bender's shoulder.

"Hey… don't listen to the papers, Bo… You're an amazing team captain. You can pull through…"

"Don't you have tickets to write?" Bolin's sudden and cold reply hit Mako like a brick. He sighed, looking at the clock. He had to get going.

"Yeah… I guess I do. I'll be home late tonight…" he leaned down, kissing Bolin's head, and ruffling his hair. "Stay out of trouble, okay? I love you."

With that, he left the attic, Bolin's tired sounding reply of, _Yeah, yeah… love you too_… filling his ears.

Maybe he was just paranoid…

But he couldn't help but worry about his brother.

..

.

..

Three months later, a world of hell for him was inbound.

And he didn't even know it yet.

He had returned late from an investigation that turned up blank. A little frustrated, he hoped his brother had cooked something- he was starved.

He slowly opened the door, a little irritated already.

"I'm home!" he yelled, expecting a greeting. When he got none, he assumed Bolin was asleep.

However, he couldn't help but feel anxiety creeping up in his mind. His instincts had never let him down before- and right now?

Something didn't feel right.

He walked up to Bolin's room, expecting to find the earthbender sound asleep, but when his bed turned up empty, Mako's stomach flipped.

He forced himself to stay calm. Bolin must be out with Korra, or doing something himself. He couldn't count how many times the younger boy yelled at Mako to stop smothering him, and give him space, how he was almost an adult.

Wearily, he walked to his own room, and sat in his bed.

He couldn't sleep, and decided to wait up to hear his brother's footsteps pad in at any moment.

.

.

.

They never came.

..

.

..

The first month Bolin was missing, Mako was nothing short of a mess. He barely ate unless Korra or Asami forced something down his throat, and he didn't sleep unless Korra threatened him to. The police station already had a missing persons report out on him, and Mako made sure it was one of the top priorities.

When he was off duty, he was flying down the side streets of every part of town, eyes narrowed, his brother's name being yelled from his throat, hoping and praying that in the next dark alley or crevice, Bolin would be there, safe and sound, waiting to come home.

Mako wasn't even sure if he was alive.

The thought itself made him hang his head in shame.

He had failed his parents, but worse? He had failed his brother, who looked to him for guidance, advice, and always had his back. Mako should have had his.

..

.

..

The second month Bolin went missing, many faces around the station were losing hope. The idea of Bolin being a runaway had been thrown around, but Mako dismissed it at once.

Bolin loved his friends.

He wouldn't ever abandon them like that.

Mako wasn't chasing triads anymore. Every waking minute of his shift was spent at his desk, searching for any new leads, and the minute he was off duty, he hit the streets, throwing around fliers and descriptions and begging whoever he could to call him if they heard anything.

Lin Beifong watched him from her desk, feeling sorry for the poor kid.

He looked as if he'd been run down by a satomobile, his eyes heavy and tired, and his hair disheveled. He was always anxious these days, and prone to snapping at anything and anyone who set him off. She didn't hold it against him, though. She knew how much he cared for his family.

It showed by the small picture of Bolin he kept on his desk.

..

.

..

The third month Bolin had been gone, Mako was depressed. He wasn't as eager and quick to follow a lead that always took him nowhere…

He was losing hope.

Korra had tried to get him to eat, or smile, or anything, but it was no use.

The only time he ever looked somewhat alive anymore was when he received more news about his brother's possible whereabouts.

He put on a brave face, though, as he always did, and tried to continue his job. He soon returned to chasing triads and gangsters, and instead of a smug look of accomplishment when he caught them, it was replaced with a cold stare of hatred.

He had no reason to be happy anymore. His only family had been taken from him.

He was truly alone.

He began distancing himself from his friends, who only worried about him further. He cut off his emotions, and moved like a zombie through his day. Bolin was gone, and if he was cold?

Nothing could touch him anymore.

He still roamed the city at odd hours of the night when nobody was around to see, calling down the alleys and looking around at buildings, putting up posters, and letting his face fall with misery and disappointment.

If his father could see him now?

He surely would turn away and shake his head.

..

.

..

The fourth month Bolin was gone, Mako had turned the picture of him on his desk face down so he wouldn't have to stare into the happy, loving eyes of his sibling any longer.

It was too painful.

No leads had come in. It was as if Bolin had vanished into thin air. That night, there was a huge satomobile accident in the Dragon Flat's Borough. He reported to it, and sat there, helpless as the police were pushed aside, and medics rushed in.

A young teen, about fifteen, was being carried from the wreckage, his body twisted and mangled at odd angles. He was dead. It took everything the older firebender had to not picture Bolin suffering the same fate.

That morning, he walked up the steps to the boy's house, his heart heavy. He knocked on the door, and a gruff man answered. His eyes mirrored the same tired hopelessness that Mako's had. A woman rushed over.

"Did you…. Did you find our son?"

The man looked at Mako with an expectant smile, and Mako sighed. He took what was left of the boy's clothes from behind his back, and handed them over.

"There was an accident late last night…." He murmured, and he jumped a little. His voice was so raspy and tired from disuse, he didn't even sound like himself anymore. "You have my deepest condolences."

He said nothing as the woman fell to her knees, wailing in agony. He said nothing when the man soon joined her, tears gathering in his icy blue eyes. The only time he reacted was when he looked up, and inside the house, he saw what could only have been the teenager's younger brother. Upon hearing the news, the child looked at Mako, his eyes begging for it not to be true. Mako looked back at him, and in that moment, he was eight years old again, gazing into Bolin's eyes, trying to explain the best way he knew how that their parents weren't coming back, and they were on their own.

_It's okay though, Bo… I'll take care of us…_

He couldn't take it. He spun around, and broke into a sprint, his legs carrying him further and further away from that awful scene. When he was out of breath, he collapsed against a tree in Republic City Park, and for the first time since this whole thing began, his resolved crumbled, and he wept like a child.

Oh, how far he had come…. And oh, how low he had fallen….


	2. Chapter 2

_So. Thinking about getting back to this..._

_Feel free to send prompts and ideas_


End file.
